Questions?
by Flying Utterly
Summary: You ask the questions. Characters answer them!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So in this story you guys will be asking questions to everyone in the Sisters Grimm books. I am asking the questions in this chapters.

_Are you always so punk rock Daphne?_ -Flying utterly

Nah. But most of the time. And thanks for using my vocabulary! - Daphne

_Will you ever grow up Puck? -_Flying utterly

No! Who would think that? MINIONS! ATTACK! -Puck

**A/N Review! Review! Review! Ask! Ask! Ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm... duh.

* * *

To Daphne - Would you ever want to marry someone who is a human or would you rather marry an everafter? -Samantha (Guest)

Everafter totally! - Daphne

* * *

Allison how do you feel about everafters? - PUCKABRINALOVER

Honestly, It is so hard to believe. Sometimes I just wish I could be normal. - Alison

* * *

Sabrina are you happy you married Puck instead of Bradley? - PUCKABRINALOVER

Seriously, a little. I mean It's not easy to marry someone who crashed your wedding I was mad for days. But yes, I am.

* * *

Sabrina do you have a thing for Puck.

No. No! No! Nooooooooooo! - Sabrina

P.S She loves me - Puck

* * *

**A/N I Could make the chapters longer of I Get more questions Ask! Ask! Ask!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own sisters grimm.

* * *

Puck why are you so cute? - ALWAYS (Guest)

I was born that way. - Puck

P.S He's way too cocky - Sabrina

P.P.S I am not - Puck

* * *

Puck how did you come up with the name marshmallow for Daphne? - PUCKTASTIC

Well, she's sweet. So why not? - Puck

* * *

Puck, why did you kiss Sabrina? - IceQueenAndFireQueen

Eh Hm. I didn't kiss Sabrina. When did I kiss Sabrina? I MEAN GRIMM. AHHHHHHHHH! - Puck

Fess up Fairy boy - Flying utterly

I kissed her to get her to shut up and I kinda wanted too... - Puck

* * *

Mustardseed how do you think your mother would react if you were to marry Daphne Grimm? - Samantha (Guest)

Why on earth would someone think I like Daphne. I only talked to her like once in New York. But, I guess she would be alright with it. - Mustardseed

* * *

Puck do you love love love Sabrina? - LoL

NOOOOOO! - Puck

* * *

**A/N Ask! Ask! Ask!**


	4. Chapter 4

You can now ask for dares!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ewwww. I am not giving Elvis a sausage!" Sabrina cried.

"C'mon stinkpot. I'll give you an extra prank." Puck said.

"Then defiantly no! _Daphne!_"

"Sorry sis."

Sabrina dangled the sausage in Elvis's face. She plugged her nose, and threw it to Elvis. He ate it all up. The let out a **HUGE **fart.

"Never again! Never again!" Sabrina cried.

**A/N Sorry it's so short. Ask! Ask! Ask!**


	6. A little chapter and explanation

Red, have you ever worn another color besides red? - Awesomegirl31502

Once on my 3rd birthday... - Red

* * *

Puck what if Sabrina dated Peter Pan what would you say to her? - Marsh

That Peter Pan is a stuck up loser - Puck

* * *

Daphne what's the most romantic thing Pucks ever done for Sabrina - HeyHeyHey Um,

I'll have to say the only thing I know, saving her from the Jabberwocky - Daphne

* * *

Puck h ow did you react when you found out Sabrina was pregnant with Allison? -CityofNo1Fans

I ran around the room screaming - Puck

P.S True. True. - Sabrina

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I am having some very very bad family problems. Please bare with me - Flying utterly**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Peter Pan." Daphne said.

"Who?" Puck asked.

"You. Your Peter Pan right?" Daphne asked, trying to hide her smile.

"What no! I am not. Peter Pan!" Puck bellowed. Daphne ran from the room.

* * *

"What did you do?" Sabrina asked.

"Peter pan."

* * *

Expect no chapters for a month. - Flying utterly


	8. Chapter 8

Mirror, why do you want to be all evil and take over the world? - Awesome Sauce

Simple, I am tired of being good. - Mirror

* * *

Moth, can you give three reasons you like/semi-like/don't like Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne? - BMOLove

Easy. Daphne: I semi like Daphne because she is a sweet girl, too bad she's Sabrina's sister...

Sabrina: I **HATE **Sabrina because she's stealing my Pucky Wucky. STAY AWAY PEASANT!

Puck: I love Puck because he's Puck. -Moth

* * *

Thats it!


	9. Chapter 9

Quick update! I will not be updating so frequently. My computer is messing up so... Please bare with me!


	10. Chapter 10

Hye, I am moving to Canada so um don't expect updates.

P.S: I'm home-schooled also! Cool pigs.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina if Puck saved you again would you kiss him? - MeGEE

No. - Sabrina

* * *

Creeper Moth... cant you just SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!? - IAmAFallenMischiefAngel

I will not shut up peasant! - Moth

* * *

BlackShadowScythe - Canis, do you ever wish you had the wolf back?

Canis - No, I have still not gotten over the feeling of murder.

* * *

Mirror, why do you want to be all evil and take over the world? - Awesome Sauce

Ha! I would never tell you just sit back and WATCH me take over the world! - Mirror

* * *

Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, I was just wondering, what are your favorite colors? - BMOLove

Mine is turquoise - Sabrina

Green - Puck

Purple - Daphne

* * *

Daphne, do you like Pinocchio? - Awesomegirl31502

Ha! No. He had all of that furniture that could have been used for my family! Why does EVERBODY thing I like Pinocchio!? - Daphne


	12. Sorry

_**Dear viewers and reviewers,**_

_**I am sorry to say this, but, I am quitting fanfiction. No, no, this is not a joke. Of course I will still review. Maybe update once or twice a year or month, but fanficitoon not my main priority anymore. As you know I'm starting college in two years, I just moved to Canada, and I got a job. Now do you see why I am no longer updating. I hope you guys still stay with me even though I might not be with you most of the the time. **_

**_Hugs and Kisses,_**

**_Flying Utterly_**


	13. Chapter 13

I think I didn't make myself clear. I AM NOT QUITING! I am just taking a break. Life is too busy. I am still going to update. Just not as frequently, I am still going to review. I'm not quiting.


End file.
